Personification of Night
by kelour
Summary: A short story of Nyx, the Goddess of Nyx. A glimpse into her thoughts.


**Personification of Night**

_**The Fading Author: Greetings readers. Let me introduce you to my newest imaginary friend/ character, Nyx!**_

_**Nyx: *putting down suitcases* Hello, hello to all.**_

_**Selene: NYX! *girly screams***_

_**Nyx: SELENE! *girly screams and dances around with Selene***_

_**The Fading Author: At least now you have a roommate Selene. Anyway, Nyx can you please give the disclaimer?**_

_**Nyx: Sure thing. The Fading Author does not own PJO or HoO or any book series. This story is piece is written in my perspective as the author saw fit. She doesn't have anything planned out for this story (as will all the others) but maybe and hopefully she will be able to make a good story later on.**_

_**Selene: Please enjoy while we go and get Nyx all settled in.**_

_**..(N^N)..**_

Nyx' P.O.V

I am a prisoner; confined to the depths of Tarturas. It all started thousands upon thousands of years ago when I affiliated myself with the titans.

I am a titan. No, I am wrong. Rather, I am a primordial god; Nyx/Nox, Personification of the Night. So why shouldn't I have fought on their side? Though I didn't do much. Just caused a bit of darkness as I usually do. No big deal. Plus I needed something to do.

Now I only leave Tarturas to be the night of the world. To cover it in my mantle of darkness braided with stars and keep a certain friend's company _(here's a hint: she's a lonely mother with children all grown up and out of the house; and she's unable to unite with her husband). _Also, my other friend Selene- the moon- and I used to meet up, ride together, and share stories. We were such good friends that she was deemed Titaness of Night. When Artemis was given rule of the moon, we didn't speak much as we shared nothing in common.

But it's not all bad. The night is what and who I am. My daughter the day, Hemera, takes over the day where I cannot go. That's fine. I am more of a night person and roam around.

I do not dislike my place. I need no throne on Olympus. Temples are good, but I will never fade. The night will never die.

I am strong and always will be. When my son Hypnos fled into my arms, I had protected him from Zeus's wrath. The Olympians dare not defy me. They know my power; as strong as that of my sister Gaea. Though I may be as strong as Gaea, I care not for destroying the Olympians. In my opinion, battling them is a waste of my time. So much bloodshed of our children and for what? Power? I already have that thank you very much.

_...Seriously Gaea, there's no point avenging the titans. You wanted to get even with Kronos. You told him he would be overthrown. Trust me it was Fate (I would know as they're my daughters after all)..._

Look at me ranting like a mortal. But I guess that's a part of the similarities between us: mortals and gods. We gods like are aspects of the universe, nature, and culture personified for the purpose for humans to understand. Who we all are and where we are all going.

_**..(N^N)..**_

Selene and her brother Helios- the sun- did not exactly fade.

I took them and hid them from the world.

I was almost too late:

_Luckily for me they chose to die away at night. Carrying the mantle of darkness across the sky and avoiding the route Artemis was taking, I looked down and saw them standing back to back, their heads bent in hopelessness. Dust flew around them. It took me only mere seconds to realize the source._

_Immediately I disconnected part of myself from my divine form and journeyed to the titans._

_All I saw around me was dust: gold and silver. With haste I tore pieces of my mantle; the very fabric of night's darkness, and made a bag and gathered as much of the fine powder as I could before they faded away completely._

I know. It's probably not the most exciting tale ever heard. Actually, no one has ever heard of it. But stories need not be the same. They just have to be what they are: stories.

The real story is that of my daughter; the most recent of my scarce demigod children.

Perhaps one day that story will be told.

_**..(N^N)..**_

_**Nyx: There everything is unpacked.**_

_**Selene: On behalf of The Fading Author who is hiding from you guys in her Shadow Fortress, thank you for reading this short story. **_

_**Helios: I have to congratulate her for writing this in only a few hours.**_

_**Nyx: I was surprised to get her text: "COME QUICK! I HAVE A STORY IDEA AND YOU'RE IN IT".**_

_**Selene: Anyway, thank you again readers for reading! Hopefully The Fading Author will give us a longer story.**_

_**Helios: Pfft. Like that'll ever happen. Feel free to tell her what you feel about the story. The choice is yours.**_


End file.
